The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to assessing the health of a bowel tissue. More specifically, the subject matter relates to systems and methods for assessing the health a bowel tissue based on the characteristics and the peristalsis of the bowel tissue.
Doctors, pediatricians, dieticians, and the like often assess the health of a bowel tissue for designing nutritional interventions for preterm and low birth weight infants, patients with, necrotizing enterocolitis, diabetes, eating disorders, and the like. Currently, doctors manually assess the bowel health by counting the number of loops in the bowel tissue that undergo peristalsis from, for example, ultrasound images, x-ray images, and the like. Such methods cause numerous problems as they are qualitative and are dependent on the perception of the doctors.
Thus there is a need for an enhanced system and method for assessing the health of a bowel tissue.